


coming down

by Alghuls



Series: when our hearts meet [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, demi!ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alghuls/pseuds/Alghuls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels… hot. And out of breath. Like he’s run a mile in 40 degree heat, but he’s not tired, just energised after the workout. </p><p>“So.” Urahara starts, and Grimmjow turns to glare at him, bearing his teeth. His blunt, human teeth. “How is that <i>ridiculous</i> crush you have on Karakura’s resident substitute coming along?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming down

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the series. 
> 
> timeline: a few weeks after the previous part. Grimmjow is adapting to human life, Ichigo is in uni and Urahara is "helping" Grimmjow. With things. Ichigo things. 
> 
> Also Yhwach is dead.
> 
> And Grimmjow's black hair isn't permanent.

_Urahara is a fucking bastard._

It’s something he knew from the second he met him – a version of Aizen. Softer around the edges, calming in a deceptive way and eyes always at half-mast or hidden beneath the _stupid_ bucket hat he wears, and he trusts no one; he keeps his cards close to his chest or woven in the fan that’s become a second skin to him. Different, but not entirely.

Again, _Urahara is a fucking bastard,_ but Grimmjow still went to him for help.

He’s helped a lot, recently – created a gigai for him, an exact replica minus a few damning features. The hole in Grimmjow’s stomach is gone, as well as the bone remnant and _Grimmjow, don’t you think black hair would suit you so well? This hairstyle is in fashion right now!_

So Grimmjow now sports fresh skin and a bad dye job that’s too dark for his too pale skin, and Ichigo’s eyes do a once over and doesn’t look back again.

“I’m not helping you today, Urahara.” Ichigo shakes his head, adjusting the strap on his shoulder, and he freezes up suddenly, his eyes darting back to Grimmjow. “ _What the hell?_ ”

Grimmjow cackles loudly, and Urahara’s fan flaps in the background, sending a breeze through the fine hair at the back of his neck. “Didn’t recognise me, huh, Kurosaki?”

“What the _hell!_ ” Then he turns to Urahara, and levels him with an accusing glare. “What the hell did you _do_?”

“Hey!” Grimmjow snaps, anger flaring up his spine. “It doesn’t look _that_ bad!” But his hand reaches up to smooth the black strands back against his scalp, shifting minutely.

He _knows_ he looks like a fucking idiot.

Everything was so much simpler before Kurosaki came along and upturned his perfectly _fine_ life.

“Do you like it, Ichigo?” Urahara fucking _giggles_ and flaps his fan in Grimmjow’s direction. “Black suits him, don’t you think?” And Ichigo whispers _what the hell_ for the fourth time under his breath, just for good measure.

“I’ll still kick your ass Kurosaki, fucking try me!” Ichigo steps back, hands up in surrender, his lips twitching at the corners.

“You look so small.” He says, and snaps his jaw shut tight, realising his mistake. Grimmjow lets out a snarl – or, he tries to, but the gigai is so completely based on human biology and Grimmjow isn’t _used_ to human vocal cords and –

He lets out a whine.

A pitiful, hurt sounding whine.

There’s a pregnant silence between the three of them, as Urahara’s fan comes up to cover his grin, as Ichigo’s eyes widen and as blood travels up Grimmjow’s neck, all the way to the tips of his ears.

The heavy thud of Ichigo’s bag hitting the floor is what breaks the silence.

“Bastard!” Grimmjow lunges at Urahara, face on fire, fingers twitching into shape to wrap his hands around Urahara’s throat. He darts away with a loud laugh, slinking through the aisles. Ichigo shouts his name, grabbing the back of Grimmjow’s confining shirt and pulling him back. “Let me go! I’ll kill ‘im!”

“No you won’t!” Ichigo snaps, wrapping his forearm around Grimmjow’s throat and pressing himself against his back. Grimmjow freezes in an instant. The feeling of Ichigo’s breath against the shell of his ear has him strung, tight and tense against him.

_So fucking weak._

“You done?” Ichigo asks, loosening his hold slightly.

“Yeah.” Grimmjow replies, petulant. “I’m done.” Ichigo lets go and takes a step back, and he so wants to turn and pull him back, to feel the warmth of him against his back again.

_Weak. So weak._

“Well.” Ichigo bends down to retrieve his bag, and the heavy looking books that had fallen out. Grimmjow knows, from the movies Yuzu had forced him to watch, that he should kneel down and help Ichigo, heft the books into his arms and stuff them into the bag –

He misses his chance, because Ichigo stands and the books are back in their place and the bag is sitting on his shoulder again. “I’m going. Don’t do something _stupid_.”

“Like what?” Grimmjow hisses, inching away from him.

“Like kill Urahara. I don’t think prison would suit you, to be honest.” Ichigo smirks and crosses his arms in front of him. “And even if you didn’t get caught, where would you go? Not my house, that’s for sure.”

“Fine.” He snaps. “Whatever. I don’t need to stay with you, I can get by on my own.”

“That was a _joke_ , Grimmjow.” Ichigo replies, frowning and just a bit tense now.

“Oh.” Ichigo raises a brow. “Okay. So does that mean I can kill him?”

“ _No_.” But he laughs as he says it, relaxing with ever heave of his shoulders.

“Whatever.” Grimmjow mutters. “Get out of here.”

“Whatever.” He mimics, offering one more lift at the corner of his lips before he turns and leaves, the bell above the door offering a melodic jingle.

Grimmjow lets out a long breath, feeling uneasy in this false skin, and makes his way back to the counter that Urahara had set him at, as payment for the gigai and everything else.

He feels… hot. And out of breath. Like he’s run a mile in 40 degree heat, but he’s not tired, just energised after the workout.

“So.” Urahara starts, and Grimmjow turns to glare at him, bearing his teeth. His blunt, human teeth. “How is that _ridiculous_ crush you have on Karakura’s resident substitute coming along?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: i like to embarrass grimmjow and no one can stop me


End file.
